As the LCD technology continuously progresses in a direction of providing a bigger display screen, the wide viewing techniques are being developed to improve the limited viewing angle inherent in a large-size display device. At the current stage, a commonly used wide viewing angle technique is a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel.
In a LCD panel, an alignment pattern is designed to divide the liquid crystal molecules of a same pixel region into a plurality of different alignment domains to achieve a wide viewing angle display effect, i.e. the MVA LCD panel. Limited by optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules, this type of LCD panel may have, under different viewing angles, a color shift or an inadequate color saturation phenomenon, which is generally referred as a color washout phenomenon. Particularly, the color shift or inadequate color saturation phenomenon is more severe in a display image of a middle-low gray level. In order to mitigate such phenomenon, based on amelioration of a driving technique and a pixel design, a technique of forming display regions with different brightness in a single pixel region and forming a plurality of alignment regions in each of the display regions with different brightness is provided.
Although the aforementioned methods for resolving the color shift or inadequate color saturation phenomenon can mitigate a problem of whitish in the case of a large viewing angle (side view), a side view image, comparing with the front view image, still has the problem of bluish, greenish or reddish. Hence, the image viewed by a viewer is unnatural.